Stowaway!
by PuddlesXD
Summary: This story is about a boy named Sora with magically powers, who stowed away on a boat and meets Riku, who becomes a friend to him. Who knows what other adventures await these two?


Okay, I know I haven't updated the other one yet, but it's not entirely my fault. Stupid library (where I type it up) decides to close early on me and (even though we've been in school for _forever _now) decides t oblock FF! The point is, I have to finish typing the fourth chapter and give it to my friend so they can update for me.

This is a new fanfic!! Enjoy!

**Stowaway**

Sora was scared, cold, and tired as he snuck onto a boat. At the time, he had no idea what it was called; he just needed some place to hide. Earlier he saw a little boy walking onto it, so he thought it was a safe place. He hid in the cargo area and ended up falling asleep.

It was early when he woke up. He forgot where he was and started walking around for a little while, until he remembered where he was. _If someone finds me, they'll be angry, _he thought. He didn't notice the two pirates behind him until one of them picked him up.

"Looky what we have here," one of the men said as he picked Sora up by his shirt. "It's a stowaway!" He seemed really nice but the other guy had death vibes coming off of him.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" he yelled, making the nice one drop me. "Get the hell out of here!" The nice man picked Sora up then ran away.

"He didn't have to yell," the nice one said, sounding hurt. Sora felt bad for him and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's cute." Someone from behind pushed the two. The nice man fell towards the edge as the person ran away laughing and Sora ended up falling overboard.

"Little boy!!" the nice man yelled as Sora fell. Sora landed in the water and tried his hardest to stay afloat, but it was difficult. He was never taught how to swim in the castle. His parents did plan on teaching him how to swim, but they died before they could teach him. All of a sudden, the water around him seemed to help him stay up. It took him a little while to realize he wasn't sinking and when he did, he started laughing.

"Are you okay?" the nice man, from above, looked worried so Sora smiled at him. "I'll be right up!" he yelled up at the worried man. He flew so he was above the water and tried to dry himself. Then he flew up to the man and smiled. "I'm okay!"

Sora was happy he got one of his mother's powers. He didn't have many powers from her side of the family. She was a healer and could control water. His father was the warrior type, though it didn't seem like it. He could fly and…well, that's all he could really do. He tried to learn how to teleport, but he was unsuccessful.

"That was a cool trick," the nice guy said as he smiled.

"How did you do that?" the mean one (Sora decided to nickname him Jerk) said sounding a little surprised, though he didn't look it.

"I'm not talking to you," Sora said as he turned away. He remembered how his mom used to dry off his clothes after getting soaked from playing in the rain, so he wanted to do it too. He concentrated and the water slowly began to seep out of his clothes. When he was completely dry, the water was in a ball floating above his hand. "It works!" he exclaimed happily.

He moved the ball of water around in a circle, and then spun it around his body. Jerk and Friend (the nice pirate) seemed really surprised. When he got bored with the water, he threw it overboard. _Now what?_ He thought as Jerk glared at him.

"You're coming with me!" he growled as he grabbed Sora's arm.

"No!" Sora yelled as he tried to pull away. He wasn't good with people touching him if he didn't know them or felt like he couldn't trust them. Sora was never wrong about a person.

"Leave him alone!" Friend cried as he tried to pull me away.

"Shut up!" Jerk said as he punched Friend in the face. "He's a stowaway, remember? We have to bring him to the Captain!"

"Don't hurt him!!" Sora yelled as he kicked Jerk in the knee.

"That's it!" Jerk was about to pick Sora up, but stopped when he saw another one of his crewmates. "Help me tie this kid up." The man nodded as he grabbed some rope and a piece of cloth.

"Let me go!" Sora screamed before Jerk gagged him and the other pirate tied him up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jerk snarled as he picked Sora up. Sora wriggled to try to get away, but Jerk was a lot stronger and held on tight. He put Sora over his shoulder and started walking. "Captain, we found a stowaway." He dropped Sora on the floor. Sora looked up at the Captain.

He had long silver hair that went down his back and had eyes that scared Sora a little bit. The boy Sora saw the other day was standing next to him. He looked almost exactly like the Captain. The only difference between them was that he had shorter hair and his eyes were friendlier.

"Don't be so rough," the Captain said as he glared at Jerk. "It's not going to hurt you."

"The damn kid wouldn't stop yelling and screaming!" Jerk said as he glared at Sora.

Sora managed to get the gag out of his mouth and yelled, "Well, you didn't have to be a jerk! BAKA! BAKA!!"

Jerk gagged him again. "See?"

"Leave," the Captain commanded. Sora glared at Jerk as he left and continued to glare even after he left. It would have surprised anyone that knew him. Sora wasn't a mean person at all. He hated being mean, but Jerk hurt one of his bold friends and Sora always tries to protect his friends. "Are you okay?"

Sora gave the Captain a questioning look as the small boy walked over. He untied Sora and smiled as he took the gag out of Sora's mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he continued to smile. The door opened and another pirate walked in.

"Take him to a room so he can rest and might as well get him something to eat," the Captain ordered as he looked out the window.

As soon as the pirate picked him up, he started screaming. At an early age, he found out that was the only way they would put him down. The man dropped Sora and shielded his ears. Before Sora hit the ground, he stopped himself in mid-air and carefully lowered himself to the ground. He continued to cry, but had stopped screaming so as not to scare the boy standing next to him.

"What did I do?" the pirate said with a bewildered look on his face, backing away. "And who knew something so small could make so much noise?"

"It's okay," the boy said as he gently patted Sora on the head. Sora stopped crying and looked up. He smiled a little as the Captain walked over. He looked up and was shocked.

He had never seen someone as tall as that man in the castle, so Sora started crying again. The boy pushed his father back a little. "You scared him Daddy! Don't cry," he said turning to Sora and patting him on the head again. "My daddy didn't mean to scare you. You have a nice daddy, right?"

"Yes," Sora said as he sniffled. "But he was killed along with my mommy."

"If my daddy would die, I'd be sad too," the boy said and they both started crying until the Captain picked them up and started to rock them back and forth gently. Sora looked at the boy, then at the boy's father after he stopped crying.

"I didn't know you were good with kids," the pirate said, sounding amazed. He shut his mouth though when he got glared at.

"Feeling better Riku?" the Captain asked as he looked at his son. The boy nodded then smiled at Sora. The boat shook violently, sending everyone to the ground. The captain landed on his ass and luckily didn't drop the boy named Riku or Sora. "Go find out what happened now!" The Captain ordered at a pirate. The pirate ran out of the room as the Captain sighed.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Riku asked as he clung to his father. He was scared, and so was Sora.

"Sephiroth, get up here quickly!" A pirate yelled from the deck. The Captain carefully stood up and ran upstairs. The boat was surrounded by Navy ships.

"Dammit!" he muttered as he looked around. "Is there any way out of this!?"

"I might be able to help," Sora piped up as he jumped out of Sephiroth's arm and ran to the edge of the boat. "If we're not careful, they're going to shoot at us. I don't want to die. Please water; help me protect me and my new friends." The water seemed to listen to him, and as all of the boats shot at them, he used the water to form a barrier around them. They watched in amazement as Sora concentrated on keeping the barrier up. When they stopped, Sora blasted the water away from the boat. The other ships almost got tipped over. As they tried to figure out what had happened, Sephiroth's ship got away.

"That was awesome!" Riku exclaimed as he ran to Sora's side. "How long have you been able to control water?"

"That was the first time I didn't anything like that," Sora said sheepishly. "That was cool, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sephiroth.

"I've never done anything that big before," said Sora as he looked down. "I only learned about my ability when I fell off the boat and almost drowned. I used it to dry myself off too." Sora sat on the floor and yawned.

"I sleep now." Sephiroth picked him up as he fell asleep.

"Can I do what he did?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Sorry Riku," Sephiroth said as he shook his head. "You don't have that ability. "Eventually, you'll be able to move and fight with expert speed. Also, you'll be very strong. Nobody will be able to beat you!"

"Oh…" Riku said, looking dejected.

"Let's put him in your room. He might be scared when he wakes up." Riku looked up at his father and smiled as he nodded. He followed him to his room.

Riku was determined to help the new kid. Even though he wouldn't admit it to his father, he had a crush on the boy, and he wanted to protect him. He knew his father liked having 'sleepovers' with Vincent and he always wondered what the strange noises that were coming from his room, but he never asked.

"Which bed are you sleeping in?" Sephiroth asked. Riku pointed to the one closest to the door as he walked into the room. "Pull the blankets down for me."

"Okay," Riku said. He ran to the bed and pulled the blankets down. Sephiroth carefully put Sora down then pulled up the blankets. "Is he gonna be okay Daddy?"

Sephiroth smiled warmly at his son. "Yeah. He's just tired. You hungry?"

"No. I'll stay with him."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be at my usual spot."

After an hour or two, Riku got bored and left. He spent the rest of the day messing around and helped around when he could.

"Riku, it's time for bed!" said Sephiroth as Riku ran away from him. "Come here!"

"No!" Riku laughed as he continued to run around the boat.

"Okay, who gave him sugar?"

"I found it in Daddy's room!!"

Sephiroth sighed. "Hatori, grab him." (Hatori is the nice pirate Sora met at the beginning of the chapter.)

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he scooped Riku up. "Now then…it's time for bed."

"Fine," Riku huffed as he rubbed his eyes. "But I'm not tired. I'm only to bed because you told…me…to" Riku put his head on Hatori's shoulder and fell asleep.

"See you in the mornin' Sephiroth," Hatori said as he walked away. Sephiroth quietly walked into Riku's room and noticed Sora in the bed. _It's the boy from earlier…he's so cute!_ He carefully put Riku down and covered him with a blanket, then left.

"We have to be careful with that kid," Sephiroth said from the doorway. "People are going to be looking for him, especially if he has the ability to control water."

"Agreed," he said as he sighed. "I'll keep an eye on him." They nodded to each other then went to their rooms to get ready for bed.


End file.
